happywheelsplayerfandomcom-20200213-history
Beerparty
Max Williams '''(aka '''Beerparty) (formerly known as Beerparty2) is a user from La Salle, Illinois. He has made pretty mediocre levels (most played with about 5000 plays), but has recieved minor popularity. History Beginnings On August 2nd 2011, Beerparty created his first account, Beerparty. He made 5 levels that day, none reaching more than 450 plays. In September of that year, he acquainted a friend, Mike Shrimplin, as a co-owner. The Third Owner and Puppy Raping Two days after hiring Mike, he hired another friend named Jacob as a third co-owner. However, he quit the next day for unknown reasons. Williams then made a level titled "When Turmoil Strikes", which has since been deleted. It explains about the third co-owner's quitting with a gag (My other co-owner, Jacob, quit to begin a career of puppy raping?). He then started a meme (Every time you rate zero, a puppy gets raped.). Jacob Comes Back? On September 23rd, Jacob told Mike "I'm working on a level", which at the time, was just a challenge to see if you could stay on a rotating log for longer than 30 seconds. Max then said that the level wasnt good enough, and Jacob quit, yet again. Seperation In November, Beerparty quit Happy Wheels, saying "I need to work on other things". This made Mike the only owner remaining. Returning, Recovering and the Ownership Fights Beerparty returned to HW on February 12, 2012. He officially began an era as co-owner. That day, he made a level about his return. They agreed that each person make a new level every two days. After accidentally forgetting that his day was yesterday (February 19th), Mike went on a short rampage, saying "Fuck you, I can do this all by myself" and "Leanr (not a typo) your days of the week, retard". Max went on another rampage, saving a level called "My Retard Assistant" in which he officially fired Mike. Mike then responded by punching Max in the face, nearly breaking his nose. Max then settled on creating a new account, Beerparty2. Beerparty and Beerparty2 Beerparty (Mike) continued making levels, none of which got more than 400 plays. Meanwhile, Beerparty2 (Max) kept making levels on a daily basis, some getting about 1000 plays. This continued until April 24th of 2012 when Mike called Max to his house for a meeting. During the meeting, Mike described how he was moving to North Dakota, his hatrid for Happy Wheels and even suicide attempts. Two days later, Max witnessed one of these attempts and apparently mouthed to Max "It's all yours". Mike Quits On May 6th, Mike officially quit, saying "The only work Ill do on HW is watch Nova.". Max regained the original acount. The last activity on Beerparty2 took place on May 5th. The Regeneration and Peak Success Max, after officially regaining Beerparty, made a level on May 11th titled Myspace, consisting of just a black hole. Days later, he made a level titled "Flip Sword Throw 1.0" in which you throw people at knives and daggers. This got about 5000 plays and made it to 14th most played for May 23rd. A sequel was made days later. Abandoned and Return Beerparty abandoned both accounts around Christmas of 2012. Beerparty is returning. Category:Users Category:f